Everyone having grilled meat-like food by a brazier can estimate that a brazier flares up and emanates smoke when molten fats and other cooking liquids from grilled meat fall below on glowing charcoal, volcano stone etc. This circumstance of flare-ups and smokes are not only unpleasant; it also bears a high risk of burning and scorching such foodstuff.
Concerning this problem encountered in braziers, some patented inventions have been developed so far. Patents U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,914 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,221 can be quoted as relevant examples. Braziers employed in these inventions comprise two structural layers or components. The upper grill functions to accommodate foodstuffs. The lower grill is positioned underneath the upper grill so as to entirely cover its grill openings and comprises grooved bars to collect and remove such dripping molten fats, etc. Such grills, however, have huge disadvantages. Since foodstuffs are not exposed directly to heat rays emitted from an underneath heat source, they provide only the taste of meat cooked/heated on a piece of iron sheet, and not the taste and quality of grilled meat. Also collected grease, fats, etc. burn in lower grooved bars and emanate smoke and flame, and leave residues.